1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate heating apparatus and, more particularly, to a heater used in a substrate heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,754 discloses a heating plate with winding heating wires. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,614 discloses a heater in a heat transmitting member. PCT patent publication No. WO 95/16800 discloses lamp heaters.